


Vila Finds a Way

by AimlesslyAinley



Category: Blake's 7
Genre: Del is a Bully, Friendship, Gen, Vila pushes his luck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:22:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25647250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AimlesslyAinley/pseuds/AimlesslyAinley
Summary: Vila bumps into Tarrant on a bad day and is faced with consequences.Will he find his courage to stand up for his friend, Avon, in the face of violence?a short one-off where Del Tarrant is a bully, Avon isn't nearly as icy as he seems, and Vila overcomes his fears. Sort of.
Kudos: 1





	Vila Finds a Way

Vila scurried down the hallway of the Liberator, deeply concerned with a data sheet about a new locking system that was being introduced on newly produced freighters that year. Unfortunately for Vila, after a few steps down E hall, he crashes into Del Tarrant. The Young man, who was fairly grumpy with Vila’s existence on a good day, was particularly sour and the collision was the tipping point. Tarrant fumed over Vila, who had fallen onto his backside after the collision,   
“You buffoon of a man, do you ever pay attention to where you’re going?” Tarrant sneered. Vila sucked in a quick breath before attempting to stand back up. The growing pit in his stomach told him that his luck had finally run out with the young man, Vila knew he didn’t stand a chance.  
“Tarrant, I’m sorry I wasn’t paying attention. Can I get you a drink later, and have all this be water under the bridge?” He attempted to smile as the corridor wall pressed against his back, “C’mon Del, I’ve never done any wrong to you, how about we be friends?” Vila put his hopes into winning over Del’s compassion, regrettably. Tarrant laughed at the shorter man.   
“Trust you, and put everyone’s life in danger? Avon says you’re useful, but I think he’s just soft for you.”   
Vila’s stomach flipped and his blood chilled for a moment; nobody would say that Vila and Avon had any sort of friendship, they barely had a coworker relationship most days, but since Blake left, there was certainly more trust. And Vila didn’t trust Tarrant, who was also supposedly ex-Federation, but entirely too secretive to divulge any more information. Vila frowned.  
“Leave Avon out of this, Tarrant.” He balled his fists, finally facing the reality that the newcomer on the ship was out to start something, and Vila was his target.   
Down the hall, just out of sight, Avon stood listening to Vila and Tarrant go back and forth, not wanting to intervene unless necessary. Avon hoped Dayna started some basic fighting tips for Vila, but he didn’t want to put the poor man in too much of a tight spot. He peered on, silently watching his shipmates confront each other.   
Tarrant grew a cocky smile at Vila’s last remark, Avon was obviously a lone wolf using the powers of the Liberator to his advantage. Tarrant’s smile turned into a disgusted sneer,  
“You really are a fool.” Tarrant laughed  
“You’re a bully Tarrant, and nothing better. A Federation goon!” The words flew out of Vila’s mouth, his frustration with the overgrown bully finally boiling over. In a moment, there was a flash of pain movement before Vila shut his eyes.   
Tarrant slapped Vila!  
Vila blinked a few times, moving his jaw to help the lingering stinging from the strike. His head spun for a flash as he studied Terrant’s face, who looked too smug.   
Vila hoped this was going to help, and at the very least, he hoped it would make Tarrant leave him alone for the afternoon. Gritting his teeth, he focused all of his strength in his arm as he sent his fist into a collision course to Tarrant’s face.   
It had hurt more than Vila was expecting, and his stomach churned at the stick noise his nose made as it broke, blood streaking the young man’s face as he stumbled back into the opposite wall. Before Vila could bring his guard up Tarrant lunged wildly, pinning the elder to the wall by his throat. Tarrant’s expression now cold and expressionless.   
“I’ll leave you here to die, Vila. I’ll throw your lifeless body into a life capsule and nobody will miss you.” Del Tarrant hissed, pressing harder against Vila. All at once the room froze, Avon pressed the tip of his weapon against Tarrant’s neck.  
“Nobody is going to die, Tarrant.” Avon’s voice was as cool and collected as ever, “You’re going to let Vila go, and I’ll be good enough to let you leave with just a broken nose.” Tarrant went pale, certainly not expecting Avon of all people to stand up for Vila. With only a moment of hesitation, the man releases his hold against Vila, and raises his arms in surrender. Avon removes the barrel of his weapon away from Tarrant as he get up and moves down the hall and away from the group.  
“I’ll keep an eye on him, just to be sure he doesn’t do anything that’s even more stupid.” She flashed Vila a quick smile before slipping down the hall after Tarrant.   
Vila takes gulps of air between coughing fits as Avon kneels beside him, the silence stretching into eternity. He suspiciously eyes Avon as he drinks from a bottle of water. Another eternity of silence passes before Avon looks to Vila,  
“Tarrant is only half right about you. Your skills are quite useful in many situations we find ourselves in, but I do not doubt your faith in me. The anxiety you experience is louder than it actually is, and that,” Avon stood up, holding a hand to Vila, “is why I continually push you to do things you hate. You’ve made it through so far, right?” He cocked an eyebrow. Vila looked contemplative as he accepted the help to stand up, and the two locked eyes as Avon continued, “I appreciate your comradery, although it does seem slightly strange given our history of mistreatment…” Avon looked away, “Ah, anyway. Thank you for standing up for me.” He looked back at Vila, who still looked dazed. Avon chuckles as he scoops his shoulder under Vila.  
“Let’s get your hand checked out. I’ll call for Callie when we get to the clinic.” The two began moving down the hall, Vila resting his head on Avon’s shoulder.  
“Don’t make this weird, Vila.”


End file.
